¿Estoy enamorado de ti?
by Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto
Summary: Bart se da cuenta de que esta enamorado de su mejor amigo. ¿Que hara ahora?... -Yo te ayudare, te ayudare a estar con Clark- dijo Oliver, para sorpresa de Bart... Slash. Bart x Clark
1. Sentimiento desconocido

Advertencias: Slash (chico x chico) Si no te gusta este genero, _**NO**_ leas, después no quiero quejas ¬_¬#

Pareja: Bart x Clark

N/A: Este es mi primer Fanfic de esta serie, espero y les guste :D

.+.

.+.

Un chico de 17 años, observaba el nocturno cielo lleno de estrellas, desde la ventana de la sala de estar de un departamento que estaba en un gran edificio en la ciudad de Metrópolis...

Este chico llamado Bart pensaba en cierta persona que era su amigo.

No sabía porque, pero desde hace un tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en Clark. Se sentía extraño cuando estaba con el, pero si no estaba al lado de Clark, se sentía triste y deseaba ver a su amigo, o por lo menos saber como estaba y que hacía. El pobre chico no sabía que era eso, ya que nunca antes lo había sentido. Y mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, alguien entro a la sala de estar...

Olí: ¿en que piensas?- preguntó Oliver, sorprendiendo al chico

Bart: en... Nada- mintió sonriendo, pues no le diría a nadie lo que sentía hasta saber que era

Olí: claro- dijo incrédulo. Pero antes de que alguno de ellos dijera palabra alguna, una pequeña ola de viento soplo, y apareció la persona en la que Bart pensaba...

-ya estoy aquí- dijo Clark...

Olí: que bueno que ya estés aquí... Necesitamos hablar...

Clark: ¿que pasa?

Olí: llegó un cargamento extraño para Tess, y para saber que es necesitamos robar un disquete que esta en una caja fuerte de luthorcorp. Pero por obviedad va a estar muy vigilado.

Clark: ¿y quieres que yo entre y robe esa información?

Olí: No. Estoy seguro de que en esa caja fuerte hay kriptonita.

Bart: Así que lo que debes hacer es entrar junto con Oliver a distraer a los guardias.

Clark: ¿Y entonces quien entrara a robar el disquete?

Bart: amm, yo. Yo entrare a robarlo- aseguró.

Clark: no, no voy a dejar que tú entres, podría pasarte algo. Es muy peligroso, no te dejare hacerlo-

Bart: "se preocupa por mi"- pensó mientras se sonrojaba, cosa que Clark no noto, pero Oliver si, así que se le hizo un poco extraña...

Olí: "¿Bart se sonrojo?, ¿y fue por lo que Clark se preocupa por el? Algo raro le pasa a este niño. Hablare con el cuando Clark se vaya"- pensó

Bart: Clark, ya no soy un niño, se lo que hago. Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso, lo hare y punto- dijo totalmente decidido...

Clark: Pero...- fue interrumpido

Bart: Pero nada. Voy a ir y punto- dijo con decisión

Oliver: Clark... deja que Bart vaya, no le pasara nada te lo aseguro-

Clark: Esta bien- dijo mientras suspiraba resignadamente

Oliver: Bien...

Entonces iremos a Luthorcorp mañana por la noche-

Clark: ¿Pero estas seguro de que es necesario ir a robar ese disquete?-

Oliver: Pues si. A menos que quieras ir y pedírselo amablemente- contestó con sarcasmo, a lo que Clark solo suspiro

Oliver: Bien, el plan es el siguiente...

Tú y yo Clark distraeremos a los guardias. Mientras Bart entra a robar el disquete- explicó sencillamente

Clark: ¿Y como abrirá la caja fuerte?-

Bart: Pondré una bomba en la cerradura- dijo tranquilamente

Clark: ¿Una bomba?- preguntó incrédulo

Oliver: Tranquilo Clark, no es una bomba de gran poder, solo sera lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir la cerradura, nada más- aclaró

Clark: Pues ya que- respondió no muy convencido

Bart: Todo estará bien Clark. A veces exageras un poco- dijo sonriendo

Clark: No exagero

Bart: Si lo haces

Clark: Que no

Bart: Que si

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

Y mientras los dos chicos discutían, Oliver los miraba con una ceja alzada, incrédulo de la discusión tan infantil que estaba presenciando...

Oliver: Ejem... Oigan- trató de llamarlos

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

Y la discusión continúo...

Así que el joven Queen solo suspiro resignadamente y se sirvió un trago de wiski, y mientras tomaba observaba la infantil pelea, la cual a estas alturas ya era graciosa...

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

=.CONTINUARA

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Bien… sé que el formato tipo chat (como lo use aquí) no es para historias, pero es que con esta serie no me acomodo a escribir normalmente, tratare de escribir normal, pero eso ya sera para el segundo capi ^^

Espero y alguien lea esta… ¿rara? o.O pareja. Es que a mi me gusta mucho *-*

Bueno, gracias a quienes lee, y si ya llegaron hasta aquí…

¿Review? :3


	2. ¿Celos?

Cap2: ¿Celos?

·

Oliver: Emm, chicos ya basta- dijo, tratando de detener la pelea

Bart: Es culpa de Clark por ser un exagerado- dijo con una sonrisa, ya que le gustaba molestar a Clark

Clark: No exagero, solo... te cuido- respondió un poco sonrojado, cosa que de nuevo, solo Oliver notó

Bart: Que si lo eres- respondió tranquilamente

Oliver: Ya basta, no empiecen otra vez- contestó un poco harto de que sus amigos estuvieran peleando

Bart: Esta bien, ya no le diré nada al exagerado- dijo, molestando de nuevo al criptoniano, quien rodo los ojos, pero no dijo más

Oliver: Al fin- dijo suspirando.

Entonces alguien llegó al edificio de Oliver...

Oliver: ¿Quien es?- preguntó por el intercomunicador

-Soy yo Oliver- contestó Luisa

Oliver: Pasa- dijo abriendo la puerta por medio de unos botones.

Y unos minutos más tarde, Luisa se encontraba con los chicos...

Luisa: ¿Y a qué se debe esta reunión de chicos?- preguntó extrañada de que estuvieran todos los amigos juntos

Clark: A nada en especial- dijo con sencillez

Luisa: Claro -dijo incrédula- como sea. Clark te estado buscando, necesito que me acompañes a una reunión- dijo apurada

Clark: ¿Ahora?- contestó sin ganas de ir

Luisa: No, el próximo año- dijo entre molesta y sarcástica por el desinterés de Clark; pero ante el mal trato de Luisa, Bart frunció el ceño, molesto de que la chica tratara así a su amigo.

Oliver: Tranquila fiera, no tienes porqué enojarte; parece que hoy estas molesta- dijo Oliver jugando

Bart: Yo la veo igual siempre- susurró con molestia, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para todos, así que se ganó una mirada sorprendida por parte de Oliver y Clark, y una mirada incrédula por parte de la joven...

Luisa: ¿Disculpa?- dijo mirando con reproche a Bart, quien la miraba retadoramente, cosa que sorprendió a Clark y extraño a Oliver, ya qué él sabía qué Bart no era agresivo, ni le gustaba molestar así a la gente.

Oliver: "Algo le pasa a este niño, de verdad tengo que hablar con el" pensó preocupado

Clark: Eh... Luisa ya vámonos, creí que tenías prisa- dijo, tratando de evitar una pelea

Luisa: Fue tú amigo el que empezó- argumentó un molesta

Clark: Eso tal vez sea verdad pero...- dijo, siendo interrumpido por Bart

Bart: ¿Yo tuve la culpa?, fue ella la que llegó a ordenarte- contestó mientras veía mal a Luisa

Oliver: "¿Se enojó por que Luisa vino por Clark?" pensó confundido

Luisa: Por si no lo sabes, soy jefa de Clark, y puedo ordenarle lo que se me antoje- respondió más molesta

Bart: Eso no te da derecho de tratarlo como lo tratas- contestó también molesto

Oliver: "Todo esto lo hace por defender a Clark; o no, creo que ya sé qué le pasa" pensó, deseando qué no fuera verdad lo que estaba pensando

Luisa: ¿Y a ti que te importa como lo trato?- contestó viendo asesinamente al chico, quien le devolvió la mirada

Bart: Que es mi amigo

Luisa: Mira niño...- y ahora Clark la interrumpió

Clark: ¡YA BASTA!, no voy a permitir que sigan peleando. Luisa, vámonos ya- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y la jalaba, cosa que por supuesto no le gustó nada a Bart

Bart: ¿Iras con ella después de como te trató?- preguntó incrédulo y molesto

Clark: Si, iré con ella. Más tarde hablamos- respondió jalando a la chica, quien solo miraba a Bart con enojo, y este la miraba igual.

Y así Clark y Luisa se fueron...

Oliver: Mmm, Bart... tenemos que hablar...

_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_

Continuara…

_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_

Ojala y les haya gustado el capi ;) sobre todo a ti amix, Aizengin.

Bien, subiré conti rápido ^^

Gracias por ser mi primer coment Aizengin

Bueno. ¿Reviews?

X3P


	3. Descubrimiento

Cap 3

Bart: ¿De qué quieres hablar?- dijo un poco molesto por lo de hace un momento

Oliver: Pues de... mmm... no sé cómo preguntarte esto- respondió dudoso de lo que estaba por preguntar

Bart: Sin rodeos; dime de que quieres hablar- contestó, comenzando a desesperarse porque Oliver no hablaba

Oliver: aahaa (suspiró resignado) Está bien, pero quiero que me contestes con la verdad; sin mentiras- aclaró, a lo que el menor asintió

Bart: Claro que sí, ahora dime ya- dijo, comenzando a hartarse

Oliver: Bien... ¿Tú que sientes por Clark?- preguntó mirando a Bart, quien quedó un poco aturdido y asombrado por la pregunta

Bart: Pues... es un... es mi amigo, ¿porque?- respondió confundido

Oliver: No estás seguro de lo que dices, ¿porque?- interrogó el millonario

Bart: S...si lo estoy, Clark es mi amigo, sino... ¿qué más podría ser?- dijo, tratando de averiguar el mismo lo que sentía por su "amigo"

Oliver: ¿que sientes por el?- cuestionó, lo cual puso nervioso al menor

Bart: ¿po...por qué t...te interesa?- respondió con nerviosismo

Oliver: Porque me preocupo por ti, y por qué la escena de hace un rato no fue normal; parecía un ataque de celos en contra de Luisa- argumentó, incluso sorprendiendo al chico

Bart: N...no sé de qué hablas- trató de convencer al joven Queen, el cual desde luego, no creía nada

Oliver: Vamos Bart, confía en mí, y dime que sientes por Clark- pidió, ya que de verdad estaba preocupado por su amigo

Bart: Es que... ni yo sé lo que siento.- dijo triste- Cuando veo a Clark, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso, pero si no lo veo, me siento solo y triste. Y lo de Luisa... no soporte ver como trataba a Clark, y lo peor es que a él no le importa como lo trata, siempre esta con ella- dijo entre molesto y triste. Y ante lo dicho, el joven multimillonario confirmó sus sospechas...

Oliver: Bart... tú estás enamorado de Clark- aseguró, dejando en shock al menor...

Bart: ¡¿Qué? Eso no es cierto- dijo el pequeño, entrando a la defensiva

Oliver: Si lo es. Todo lo que dijiste, son los sentimientos de una persona enamorada.- aseguró - Bart, es normal que tengas miedo, ya que acabas de descubrir que estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo, pero tranquilízate, todo estará bien- dijo, tratando de calmar al menor

Bart: ¡¿Cómo crees que las cosas van a estar bien?- gritó desesperado

Oliver: Respira, trata de controlarte- pidió

Bart: ¡¿Cómo quieres que me controle? Si yo... Amo a Clark, y el ama a Luisa- gritó, mezclando dolor e ira; pero ante dicha confesión, Oliver se sorprendió bastante

Oliver: Bart, todo saldrá bien- dijo, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del chico, quien lo miró con sus ojos cristalizados

Bart: Nada estará bien Oliver- dijo, con voz quebrada, por lo que Oliver lo abrazó, siendo el abrazo correspondido por el menor, quien dejó correr sus lágrimas

Oliver: Yo te ayudare, te ayudare a estar con Clark- dijo, para sorpresa del otro...

·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·

Continuara…

·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·

Espero y te haya gustado el capi amix Aizen_gin

Bueno.

Gracias a quienes leen ^^

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Bart: ¡¿Q...Que?- preguntó sorprendido, para separarse un poco del mayor, pero sin deshacer el abrazo y mirarlo a los ojos.

Oliver: Te ayudare a conquistar a Clark- repitió.

Bart: Pe...Pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntó bastante confundido.

Oliver: Porque eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte- contestó con una sonrisa.

Bart: Gracias- agradeció, para luego volver a abrazar a su amigo.

Oliver: Bueno, hay que pensar en un plan- dijo, tratando de pensar en algo que los pudiera ayudar, mientras acariciaba con cariño la espalda del menor.

Bart: Pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer- dijo un poco triste, y ahora si, separándose de su amigo, dejando de abrazarlo.

Oliver: Vamos Bart, no hables así; hay que ser positivos- dijo con animo, tratando de que su amigo se pusiera feliz, lo cual sería difícil de lograr.

Bart: Solo soy realista- dijo con pesimismo.

Oliver: Claro- respondió incrédulo.

Bart: ¿Qué?- preguntó, mirando al millonario.

Oliver: No… nada. Bueno, tenemos que pensar en algo para que Clark se enamore de ti- dijo, caminando de un lado a otro, pensando en que podría servirles.

Bart: Me rindo- dijo con desgano, provocando que el mayor le viera con una ceja alzada.

Oliver: Es broma ¿verdad?- preguntó con incredulidad, ya que no habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que le había dicho que lo ayudaría.

Bart: No- acortó, mirando al piso.

Oliver: Bart… si estas con ese ánimo, creme que no conseguirás nada- dijo, tratando de hacerle ver al menor, que su negatividad no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

Bart: De todas maneras no conseguiré nada- respondió deprimido y desanimado.

Oliver: ¿Por qué?- preguntó preocupado.

Bart: Piensa en esto Oliver…:

Clark solo había amado a una MUJER en toda su vida, y esa era Lana, y cuando la olvido, fue cuando apareció OTRA MUJER, y se enamoro de ella, de Luisa.

Clark nunca se enamoraría de un hombre, y menos de mí, solo soy su amigo, además no confía en mí, me trata como a un niño- dijo, bastante deprimido.

Oliver: ¡Eso es! Clark se preocupa por ti, eso nos será de mucha ayuda- dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual provoco una cierta molestia en el chico.

Bart: ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije verdad?- preguntó con evidente molestia, y mirando feo a su amigo.

Oliver: Si te escuche, pero Bart, cuando una persona se enamora de alguien, se enamora de la personalidad, no del sexo- respondió sencillamente, sorprendiendo bastante al menor.

Bart: ¿Tu que puedes saber de eso?- preguntó un poco confundido y curioso, mirando al rubio con una ceja alzada.

Oliver: Es lo que dicen, pero lo que importa, es que Clark se preocupa por ti- respondió con alegría.

Bart: aahaa —suspiro— Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó con desanimo.

Oliver: En primer lugar: Deja esa actitud, que como ya te dije, no te llevara a ningún lugar. Segundo: Yo no puedo hacer nada, eres tu el que tendrá que buscar los momentos propicios para… para…- decía, tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta.

Bart: ¿Para que?- preguntó desconfiado.

Oliver: Para… seducirlo- dijo con dificultad, provocando un escalofrío y un sonrojo en el menor.

Bart: ¡¿Q…que?- preguntó incrédulo y sin aire.

Oliver: Bueno… tal vez me excedí- dijo un poco apenado, tratando de cambiar lo que había dicho.

Bart: ¡Oliver! Por favor, no se trata de violar o abusar de Clark- dijo avergonzado y escandalizado.

Oliver: Ok, ya entendí; y no era mi intención decir eso. La palabra que buscaba era… atraerlo- respondió, tratando de calmar a su amigo.

Bart: Si claro- dijo con incredulidad.

Oliver: Bueno, como sea. Cuando estés con Clark, tienes que buscar la manera de atraerlo hacia a ti, mantenerlo cerca, y aprovecharte de que Clark se preocupa por ti, eso nos ayudara bastante- planeo, sonriendo.

Bart: ¿Y luego?- preguntó con aburrimiento.

Oliver: Y luego… lo separas de Luisa y ya- respondió con sencillez.

Bart: ¿No crees que le faltan detalles a tu plan?- preguntó, rodando los ojos.

Oliver: Tal vez unos cuantos, pero ya los solucionaremos. Lo que importa ahora, es que te prepares- dijo, mirando con preocupación al menor.

Bart: ¿Para que?- preguntó, mirando con confusión al mayor.

Oliver: Porque… cuando Clark regrese, te regañara por como le hablaste a Luisa- contestó con preocupación.

Bart: Odio a esa mujer- dijo con enojo.

Oliver: Bueno, por lo pronto, tenemos que pensar en como te disculparas con Luisa- dijo, esperando los gritos de su amigo, los cuales no tardaron en llegar.

Bart: ¿¡Que! ¡Yo no voy a disculparme con Luisa!- gritó furioso, pues no tenía porqué disculparse, y desde luego que no lo haría.

Oliver: Tienes que, fuiste tu el que inicio todo. Además, sera la única manera en la que Clark te deje en paz, y… no se moleste contigo- dijo, un poco preocupado, pues era obvio que lo ultimo que dijo, afectaría a Bart.

Bart: Tienes razón, Clark se molestara conmigo si no me disculpo- dijo un poco triste y mirando al suelo.

Oliver: Tranquilo pequeño, con que te disculpes bastara, así le demostraras a Clark, que eres mejor que Luisa, porque te aseguro que ella no se disculpara- dijo, sonriéndole al menor, quien había fruncido el ceño.

Bart: No me llames así- replico molesto y con el ceño fruncido, cosa que le causo gracia al rubio.

Oliver: Bien, bien, ya no te llamare así. Bueno, sigamos con el plan. Cuando Clark regrese, te disculparas con Luisa- dijo con una sonrisa.

Bart: Como digas- dijo rodando los ojos.

Oliver: De acuerdo, creo que por ahora es todo. Hay que esperar a que vuelva Clark- dijo, tomando un trago, mientras que Bart por su lado, se sentó en un sillón con enojo y frustración; tendría que disculparse con Lane aunque no quisiera.

·

_Continuara…

·

Agradecimientos…:

Aizengin: Gracias amix :D

Moniklaa: Gracias por tu review ^^ aquí la conti para no hacerte esperar

Bueno, gracias a quienes leen, y sé que dije que corregiría mi forma de escribir, pero no puedo ^^U prefiero dejarla así ;)

Bueno, nos leemos.

¿Review? X3P


End file.
